A Friend's Forgivenss
by Houkiboushi
Summary: For all the days that had passed, this single moment will forever last.Tamaki decides to leave for France after a fight with Haruhi. Will the two ever make up? TxH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I have no legal claim on Ouran High School Host Club.

-xChapter 1x-

Stupid! Why did he have to say that? I knew I was wrong; he didn't have to butt it in!

Foolish! How could she have done such a thing? I didn't think she would act like that!

That jerk! He could have just said something and not blast it to my face!

Many times, I would tell her, but she wouldn't listen. That was my last resort.

The idiot should just leave me alone.

Now I can't leave her alone.

What am I going to do now?

What am I going to do now?

The two stared at each other. Their minds are racing; faces flushed; angry emotions distorted their features.

"I can't take it anymore Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled. "All you've been doing is protecting me like I'm a pathetic person!"

"Haruhi, look at youself! There was no way you could've dealt a significant blow. On top of that, you were nearly killed today!"

"Listen buddy," she pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "I can take care of myself. I don't need someone like you to chase away the scary monsters," she added sarcastically.

Tamaki pushed away her finger and pointed back at her. "The last thing you need is that stubborn independent spirit of yours."

"Agh! You drive me crazy!"

"Me? You're the one I always worry about!"

"Then don't worry. And don't give me that 'fatherly' crap," she added as soon as she saw him open his mouth. "I just wish you would give me the space that I need."

Tamaki looked at her serious eyes. No other emotion, but hate written all over. His bangs covered his eyes and asked her, "You really don't want me around?"

Haruhi looked and him and answered without thinking, "Yes."

With that, Tamaki looked at the girl smiled a small smile and replied, "Okay." And he turned around and left.

_The next day… _

"I still can't believe he did that," Kaoru said.

"It just so sudden," added Hikaru.

"But what do you think led him to that decision?" Kaoru asked.

"You think it might have to do with Haruhi?"

"That might be a possibility…"

"Because the way she acted…"

"And daydreams…"

"And has that irritated expression…"

"Something must have happened," the two cried in unison.

"What are you two babbling about?" Haruhi asked when she walked into the Third Music Room.

"Hey Haruhi! Did you hear?" Kaoru started.

"Hear what?" she replied.

"About our lord," answered Hikaru.

"Don't know, don't really care." Haruhi sat down at a nearby table.

The twins look at each other. Her actions did confirm their suspicions. The two looked back at the oblivious girl and gave a sigh. "Haruhi, Haruhi. You still don't know what happened," the two said.

"Again, if it has to do with that imprudent jerk, then no."

"But this might surprise you," the twins continued.

Haruhi pretended to work on her humanities homework. She intentionally immersed herself in what she was writing to drown out the voices of the twins.

The twins knew her scheme and both went by her ears, Hikaru on the left, and Kaoru on the right. "Tamaki has…" Hikaru started.

"…left for France," continued Kaoru.

With that, Haruhi's pencil broke into pieces.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, my first Ouran fic. I really wanted to write one and it took me like a week to think of something. The plot of this story is based on a poem that I wrote and happen to find and it'll eventually be integrated into this story somehow.

Anyways, forgive me if it anyone of these characters seem OOC. What do you all think? Constructive criticism only please! Also, why they end up fighting isn't important. What is significant is the fact that they had a fight. I'll try to update ASAP! And thank you for taking time to read this story.


	2. Chapter 2

-xCh 2x-

"Woah… hold on a sec. He did what?" Haruhi jumped out of her seat.

"He left for France," the two replied nonchalantly moving away from the sudden movement of their friend.

"When did he leave?" she asked, becoming hysterical.

"Before school even began," Hikaru answered.

"Do _you_ know why he left, Haruhi?" questioned Kaoru curiously.

"I… I don't know," she replied looking down at the meticulously clean marble floor._Why am I worried? Why do I care? If he wants to go to France, then it really isn't any of my business. He won't be able to bother me anymore. _She doubled checked her emotions, took a deep breath and sat back down. She picked up her papers and replied relaxed, "He probably wants to visit his mother or something. He'll be back." She set her papers aside and picked up her backpack.

The twins look at each other, doubt written across their faces. A conversation was runnignt through the twin's mind. After their silent discussion, they turned back to Haruhi, who was busy fiddling something in her backpack, and sighed. Deciding to leave the oblivious girl, they walked over to another table.

Haruhi rummaged through her bag to find another writing instrument. _So Tamaki decided to go to France. No biggie. I'll have more time to study and no more obnoxious comments coming from him. But… what made him decide to leave? _She stopped looking through her backpack. _It couldn't have been because of our stupid fight…right? I mean, there is no way he'll get riled up and just pick up and leave. Most likely he left because it has to do with his family or something. _She continued to rummage, contented with her conclusion.She took out a pen and began to scribble, making sure it still works. _He'll return soon. I'm positive he'll come back, with that same smile. _And she continued with her work.

Behind a pedestal, observant eyes were watching the girl. The sound of a notebook closing could be heard.

-----

With the day's activities done, the music room became quiet. The only exception is the sounds of the twins who are bothering Haruhi.

Mori and Honey are sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room. Mori is drinking his tea, while Honey is hugging his beloved stuffed animal. "Kyou-chan, where is Tama-chan?" asked the little blonde boy to the man sitting across from him on the couch.

"He went to France," replied Kyouya, writing fervently in his notebook.

"Why?" questioned the little boy with an adorable expression.

Kyouya sighed and stopped his writing. He looked at Haruhi who was picking up the teacups from the day's event. The twins still trailing and bombarding her with random questions.

"Does it have to do with Haru-chan?" he asked.

Kyouya looked back at the short senior. He replied, "Something must have happened. And Haruhi must be involved somehow."

"How did the Hitachiin twins know about his leaving?"

"They probably were about to ask him what his next great plan was to prepare costumes for it. Most likely Shima-san answered."

The boy looked at Haruhi, who was now answering as best she could with the questions she was showered with. "I wonder what happened." He turned back to the shadow king, pen now in hand, notebook open. "Did Tama-chan say anything to you?"

Kyouya shook his head and replied, irritably, "He called me up in an ungodly hour and told me that he is leaving. After that, he hung up the phone." He fixed his glasses and his voiced softened a little. "But as I recall, he didn't sound anxious nor cheerful. He seemed… depressed."

Honey looked at the cake on the table and picked up the fork. He took a bite of his cake and continued with their conversation. "Did his voice sound final?"

Kyouya looked at his senpai and responded seriously, "Yes."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for not putting this out sooner and for the short chapter. Crazy stuff has been happening and that is the reason why I won't be updating any of my stories for at least a month. 

One other thing, I decided to tweak my story. I will write what happened to them, so disregard my previous note about imagining what happened.

Review/constructive criticism please!


	3. Chapter 3

**-xChapter 3x-**

"Haru-chan, would you like a slice of cake?" asked Hunny after the rest of the clients left.

"Hmm?" she replied without looking out her book. "Uh… sure. I'll have a slice."

Hunny looked at her curiously. This was the first time she wanted something sweet. He looked at Mori first, then at Kyoya who was jotting something in his infamous notebook. Hunny turned his attention back to the girl reading a book, brows furrowed trying so hard to understand it. "Okay Haru-chan. I'll be right back."

_Aristotle's model of a tragic hero is one who believes is better than the average person and is brought down by his own flaw. What is his flaw and how does it relate to his feelings to people around him? On himself? _She flipped through the book trying to figure out the meaning of the character's philosophy. _I know I read it somewhere! _"Agh!" She slammed the book shut, lean back and closed her eyes. _Shakespeare has always been easy for me. But why am I having a hard time? Well, no doubt about it; the problem resides with that idiot of a host king. If it wasn't for him, this book wouldn't be so damn difficult to read. And not to mention, my mind wouldn't be preoccupied with these thoughts. That good for nothing-_

"Haru-chan?" Hunny's soft voice interrupted her ranting. "Here is your cake," and he handed her a plate.

She blinked. _Oh yeah. I asked for cake. _"Arigatou Hunny-senpai." She took the fork and began to eat.

As she devoured her sweet, Hunny examined her. She was eating, but her mind was elsewhere. She had a distant gaze and her fork would linger longer than it needs to be in her mouth. Hunnyy began to worry and he turned to look at Mori who was also looking at the young freshman. Mori turned his gaze at his cousin. He nodded at Hunny to assure him of something and they both turned to look at the girl across from them.

After half an hour, Haruhi found out that there wasn't anymore cake on her plate. She looked at Hunny and Mori to find them looking intently at her. "Is there something on my face senpai?"

Hunny smiled and replied, "Hai! Just a little cream at the corner of your mouth."

Mori grunted and handed her a handkerchief.

She took it gratefully and wiped her mouth. "Well, the cake was delicious, but I have to go home now." She quickly put her books into her bag and zipped it up. She looked out the window, traces of pinks and orange almost disappearing in the darkening sky. She mumbled something beneath her breath before she turned to look at the rest of the members. After saying goodbye, she sprinted out the room.

The members stared after her. "That poor girl," the twins commented. They seated themselves on the couch that Haruhi occupied moments before.

Hunny looked at his cousin and then at the shadow king, now walking towards the armchair. After seating himself, he opened the laptop once again, fixed his glasses and looked at the rest of the members.

A flash ran through Hikaru's eyes and his twin noticed. Kaoru nudged him and quietly told him to calm down. "How the hell can I?" Hikaru yelled. He looked around and stunned faces of Mori and Hunny stared back. Kyoya merely pushed his glasses further up his nose. He sheepishly looked down and apologized softly to his twin.

"Hika-chan, we all know what you're going through," responded Hunny with concern. "But please try to calm down."

He looked up to face the speaker. "Senpai, I'm trying. But the past three weeks is driving me crazy." He turned to Kyoya who was looking as stoic as ever. "Tell me you've talked to him."

"I tried. But that idiot would turn off his phone the second time I'd call," he replied.

"God! I can't take it anymore. Have you guys seen how she's acting in class?"

"Hikaru, I know," answered his twin. He looked at everyone and asked, "Is there any way we can find him?"

"As we speak, I've sent my family's private guards and spies to find him."

"How long ago was this Kyo-chan?"

"Three weeks ago."

"And they've found…"

"Nothing, senpai."

An awkward silence fills the room. Kyoya looks out at the darkened sky, Hunny, all the while clutching at his Bun-bun, and Mori stares at the floor as if intrigued at the sudden appearance of it. As for the twins, they watched restlessly at the rest of the members. Well, at least one of them. "Let's go Kaoru," Hikaru commanded his brother. Kaoru stood up along with his twin. Hikaru walked silently towards the door while Kaoru apologized by bowing before following after him.

-----

Hikaru stormed down the corridor, his brother trailing behind. They neared the stairs when Kaoru grabbed his twin's shoulder and turned him around. "What is your problem?" Hikaru spat.

"You're not acting like yourself lately."

"You think?" He turned and started to descend when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. The turned around to face his brother's concerned facade. He took a deep sigh, at least enough to calm down a little.

"It's hard for me as well, Hikaru. I'm worried about her."

"But she's not taking this whole separation thing well. You've seen here. Spacing out every second, barely concentrating to the teacher, drawing doodles all over her work – everything that isn't Haruhi!" he yelled, raising his arms in the air.

Kaoru sighed and just look at his brother. A silence crept between and the two just look at each other. Each one trying to convey a message, but would be intercepted by the other's message. Finding the whole staring contest pointless, Hikaru exasperatedly started down the staircase.

"Wait Hikaru."

But Hikaru ignored his brother's call and jogged faster down the stairs. He didn't want to hear anything at the moment; he didn't want to see anything. His mind is preoccupied by other things, and his brother's voice and words would further complicate his thoughts.

Hearing quick steps nearing him, Hikaru bolted down the staircase and out of the high school building. He ran, where it was he didn't know. He was confused and had to think through the situation at hand. Images blurred in front and all he sees is a mix of greens and every now and then red. He suddenly stopped. He looked at his surrrounding and found it perplexing that he ended up in the middle of the maze where the marble gazebo stood. He entered it and sat down at the cold seat. How ironic that his mind is as jumbled as the place he's sitting in.

"I knew you'd be here," his brother's voice cut through.

Hikaru looked up at his brother's concerned eyes. He hmph-ed, crossed his arms and averted his eyes. A pattering of his brother's feet alerted him that Kaoru enter the gazebo and is now seated next to him. Another silence pursued.

"Hikaru, you like her more than a friend huh?" The question cut through the silence and Hikaru turned to face his brother. He was stunned.

Hikaru calmed himself and replied, "Don't be silly Kaoru. Haruhi is a toy we enjoy ourselves with."

"You're the one acting silly."

Hikaru just stared.

"You can be so readable brother," Kaoru stated. He sighed and looked ahead. "Did you know that?"

Hikaru followed his brother's gaze out in the gazebo. The roses were in full bloom, sizes as large as his palms, its color all the more brighter with the lamp post illuminating. He took in a deep breath and responded, "Since when?"

Kaoru cocked his head to face his brother and smiled. "I've always known."

Hikaru fiddled with his fingers on his lap. "It doesn't help that Haruhi doesn't know."

"Then you can tell her."

"You have got to be kidding me," he looked dumbfounded at his brother.

"If not you, then who?"

"Have you been piecing out her antics lately? How the hell can I?"

"Yes, I know." He hesitated before continuing, "She's starting to fall for Tamaki."

"Starting to fall?" Hikaru scoffed. "More like she's in love with him."

"So you noticed it too?" Kaoru asked calmly. He anticipated his reaction.

"What? You think I'm blind? Yes. Like you I've been watching her and everything points out to it. And this whole separation thing will only make her love him more!"

"So what do you think we should do?"

Hikaru looked flabbergasted at his brother. Did he want to do anything to Haruhi and Tamaki? And if he did what is that he wants to do?

"Hikaru, you've been sulking for the pass three weeks. Aside from the fact you've figured out Haruhi's disposition and feelings, there has got to be something else."

"…"

"You can tell me."

"…"

"Hikaru, stop being stubborn. Just spit it out." Kaoru sees his brother mutter something beneath his breath. "I didn't catch that."

"I said, I want her to forget about Tamaki."

-----

Kyoya fixed his glasses as soon at the twins left. He looked at his seniors and said, "The clubs clients have severely dropped since Tamaki left the country. I don't know how long our current excuse for him can hold out, but we need to take action. I suggest we have his clients reassigned to other members in the club. What do you think?"

Hunny looked the junior across from him, holding his Bun-Bun tighter. "I guess that's fine," the loli-shota replied.

Kyoya opened his ledger and quickly jot down notes. He went back to his opened laptop and typed fervently the accounts of the week. As the weeks progressed, the club's budget had steadily declined. He had to pull some money just to keep certain necessities. Mind you, it wasn't much, but the fact the club is losing money bugs him.

"Kyo-chan," quipped the little senior.

He looked up from his laptop. "Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"You've been talking to him right?"

"I have."

"Then why didn't you tell the truth with the Hitachiin brothers?" asked the little blonde.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at his fellow club member.

"Kyo-chan, it's alright if you tell us. We promise not to tell Haruhi, unless of course you want us to."

Kyoya sighed and took off his glasses. He took out a piece of cloth and pursued to wipe his glasses. After cleaning, he placed it back on the bridge of his nose and looked directly at the speaker. "Those two are unbelievable," he began. "He thinks it's her fault and she thinks likewise. They are both as stubborn as ever."

"What exactly did he say?"

Kyoya remained silent and just looked at the short senior.

"I see," the little blonde remarked, understanding everything the shadow king "said" to him. He finished his last bite of cake before he jumped off the couch. "Let's go Takeshi." The tall man stood up and followed his cousin out the door.

Kyoya continued to type on his laptop. Eyebrows furrowed, he's figuring out details to the said plan, and to have the two face each other again.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait. but after several days of stress-relievers, i am back writing this story. how this story is going is a little sketchy, but if i write, then ideas will start popping out. and yes, i decided to change the spelling of their names only bc that's really how it's spelled. one other thing, mind any grammatical errors. i wanted to post this as quickly as i can. 

reviews/constructive criticism please!


	4. Chapter 4

**-xchapter 4x-**

Hikaru stared at the white-washed door in front of him. He couldn't believe he is standing in the middle of the landing, just staring at the door. What compelled him to come here was forced, but the sight of the door in front him gave a sign; there is no turning back from what he is going to do.

"Hikaru," Kaoru asked, standing next to him. "Just ring the bell already."

Hikaru shook his head and replied, "I can't." He took a step back.

Kaoru sighed and went to the door. He was about to press when his brother caught his hand. "What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to ring."

"I change my mind. I want to do it." Kaoru backed off and allowed his brother access to the ringer.

Hikaru's finger abruptly stopped midway and shook his head. "…"

"Hikaru, are you sure you want to ring the bell?"

"…"

"Hikaru! If you're not going to ring the bell, then let me." He pushed his brother aside and stretched his index finger moving closer to the tiny button of the apartment. Out of nowhere, another finger is heading toward the target and pressed it.

Kaoru looked at his brother, breathing as if he just won battle. He inwardly smiled and stepped back to allow the person who's going to answer some space.

The turning of a lock can be heard and the brass knob slowly opened. The twins, meanwhile stared at the turning knob anticipating the person they hoped to talk to. But as the door slowly opened, a smiling face of Ranka greeted them. "Hello boys, what can I help you with?"

Kaoru looked at his brother, who stood there mildly depressed. He turned to the side and, knowing him, wouldn't want to speak. Kaoru mentally apologized and matched Ranka's smile. "We were wondering if Haruhi is home."

"I'm sorry boys, but she went out an hour ago."

"I see…" he trailed.

A minute of silence. "It's strange." Ranka looked at the boys with an interrogating expression.

"What is it Ranka-san?" Kaoru replied, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Kyoya-kun told me the whole host club was having a meeting." He walked closer the boys and eyed them. "Yet you're here asking for Haruhi?"

"Uh…" Kaoru took a quick glance at his brother and, after receiving an expression resembling "I'm not helping," turned back to the speaker and answered, "There was a meeting, and she left saying she needed to go home because she still needs to study. We were about to leave when Kyoya suddenly said he forgot to remind her that we have another meeting Monday. We," he pointed to himself and his brother, "volunteered to tell it for him." Ranka watched amused at the young teenager's excuse. And this gaze didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru. "Hm… but since she's not home, I'll tell her later then," replied nervously. "I guess we'll be going now." Kaoru turned to his twin and pushed him down the landing.

"Hold it you two." The two looked at the amused crossdresser. "Come inside. I need to speak with you." The twins look at each other. They hesitantly complied.

-----

Staring at the computer screen, Kyoya Ootori double checked the inventory of the photo magazine sales. So far, the Tamaki collection is completely gone. It was only logical since many of his fans missed his princely attributes and, apparently, having a picture of the king is the closest they can get to him. He sighed. Printing out more will only depreciate the value of those magazines, but there are girls willing to pay over a billion yen for one book. But there will be more money to spend for the expensive cake and teas. He rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking a solution to the dilemma. He looked long and hard at the numbers and calculated a simple method on increasing the club's budget.

"Ahem."

Kyoya tore his eyes away from the screen and stared at the irritated expression of his female companion sitting across from him.

"You woke me up early this morning Kyoya-senpai and you just want me to watch you type? What exactly do you want to tell me, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya finished the last of his inventory and closed his laptop. He fixed his glasses before turning to face the girl. He looked at her. Simple enough, she was wearing clothes more suitable to her gender. "As you know Haruhi, there have been a loss of clientele from the club. Majority of the designations is for Tamaki, but since he isn't around, they would not stay as long as they usually do."

Haruhi looked at her senpai and nodded in agreement.

"Fortunately, I have a plan to get those designations back; we need to have everyone take a load of Tamaki's clients." He stared at the young girl. "I have everything figured out," he opened his notebook. "I will take twenty percent, Mori and Hunny together will get twenty percent and the twins will also have twenty percent. As for you," he stared at the girl, "you will have forty percent."

At the shadow king's plan, Haruhi stood there mouth opened, bug-eyed – a look of total shock. "I don't get it senpai. Why do I have to have more than either one of them?" she asked after her stupor.

"Do you know where Tamaki went?"

"To France. So what if he's taking a mini vacation. We can hold off his clients until he returns."

"But, per say, if he's not coming back? What then?"

"Tamaki-senpai? Not coming back? Senpai, I think you might be over thinking the situation."

"Believe me, Haruhi, I'm not," he answered seriously.

She looked at his face, still incredulous. There is just no way Tamaki would get up and leave forever because of a silly little argument. Seriously, he wouldn't go to extremes just so he wouldn't have to see her. He could've gone to the other side of the country and she wouldn't bother him. But France is different. It's like saying "I'm changing my way of life. I'm starting over." There is just no way Tamaki would do something like this. That is so uncharacteristic of him. Right?

Her incredulousness slowly faltered as the thoughts of the prince leaving forever run continuously in her mind. Kyoya jot down her expression and inwardly smiled. "There is a way for me to relieve the burden that I have so plainly given you," he started at the stupefied freshman.

She got out of her reverie and focused her attention to the man sitting before her. "If you're going to add those forty percent to my debts, forget it. I'm having trouble as it is."

The shadow king shook his head slightly and replied, "I'll disperse your share of Tamaki's clients so that everyone is equal. But," he looked directly at the young lady, now shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "you must tell me what happened between the two of you."

-----

Stuffy. That is the feeling of the apartment of the Fujioka's. It's as if the whole atmosphere suddenly transformed itself into a living and breathing thing, staring at the oncoming visitors as prey. The little teapot on the stove made its call, beckoning the resident to release its bubbling confines into something worth drinking.

After filling three cups with tea, Ranka made his way to the sitting room where his two visitors were idly looking around the room. He gently set a cup for each of them and ushered them to drink the warm liquid. He relished the taste and looked intently at the boys, who continued to stare at the tea. "Come now you two. It's not poisoned. Have a little sip."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They each grabbed their cups and drank the beverage. It wasn't expensively delicious, but it sufficed. They looked at the man across from them, an amused smile playing on his lips. "So why exactly did you invite us, Ranka-san?" the younger twin spoke first.

Ranka continued to look at the boys. "You really didn't think I'd fall for your excuse, now do you?"

The twins shook their heads. "We apologize," the two said in unison.

Ranka turned to look at the older brother, "Ah! I see you do have a voice. Nice to hear it Hikaru-kun."

"I apologize for my rude behavior earlier," Hikaru mumbled.

"No need," the older man replied, nearly laughing. "But," he puts down his cup of tea. "I have something to ask you," he continued, seriousness now covering his once bubbly tone. "You two want to tell me what is wrong with my daughter?"

The two looked at each other before Kaoru replied. "We don't know for sure."

"Ah, but you have a guess. Do tell me what you think is going on." He continued to look at the teenagers. There is something the Host Club is hiding from him. He can just feel it. Not to mention Haruhi's behavior lately. When was the last time he had seen her stay up to finish her homework? Never. It's not like her. And the little call from the school about her in the classroom. He was appalled to hear it, but he told them it was because she was helping him at the store. Afterall, it was somewhat a decent excuse. He knows Haruhi longer than anyone in the club and if she wants to talk about what's bothering her, then he'll be there to hear her out.

But it's been three weeks. Nearly a month has passed since she walked into the house completely beaten and dejected. He tried to cheer her up, but she put on a cheery mask so as not to worry him. Nonetheless, he still feels for his daughter. And whatever is bothering her is eating at her insides and distorting everything around her. He needs to know what is going on to help her in any way he can. _You can fool the people around you, Haruhi, but you can't fool me._

"Ranka-san," Kaoru started, making Ranka jump away from his reverie. "Well, you see, there is a little problem with the Host Club right now. We have dwindling members recently, and we're trying to cope as best as we can." Ranka continued to look at the boys. "Because of these dwindling members, we've been working hard to get more members to come."

"What does this have to do with my Haruhi?"

"Well, because of new clients, we have been very busy with the club. Hence, Haruhi's behavior. She overworked herself every meeting. That is all."

"I see…" Ranka looked at the two boys and smiled. He picked up his mug and drank his warm tea.

Kaoru took this as a safe sign to ask, "We have to get going now. Thank you for the tea." He started to get up and his brother soon followed.

They were about to leave until they heard Ranka's voice once again. "Hold it you two." His voice is completely stern and there was a hint of annoyance. "I'm not letting you go that easily." The twins look down uncomfortably at the man sitting across from them. They look at each other one having an expression of worry the other of curiosity. "Sit down you two." They hesitated before seating themselves again.

Ranka continued sipping his tea, while the boys move in their seats. He placed the mug down and look directly at the boys. "You two think I'm going to buy that? Not a chance." His voice became softer, "Please, just tell me what is wrong with my daughter. Why is that every time she comes home she is in a daze and goes straight to her room? Why does she stay up longer than necessary to finish her work? Tell me, why is she is suffering and not tell her father anything?"

Kaoru looked down at his hands. Who knows what this man is going to do with Haruhi when he finds out? He'd probably tell her to quit the club, and this might further depress his brother. And there was Tamaki too. Sure he empathizes with his brother, but Tamaki is the reason they are together and for that he owes him a great deal. Ranka-san might beat the crap out of him when he comes home. He looked at his brother, who was staring at his tea. He was thinking as well, what it was, Kaoru couldn't discern.

"Ranka-san," Hikaru started. The older man turned to look at him. "Like what my brother said, there is a problem at the host club."

Ranka sighed.

"But it's not for the reason Kaoru said."

Ranka perked up and looked at the boy.

"He-"

"Hikaru, please stop. I think it's a matter between Haruhi and the Host Club."

"Kaoru, this man wants to know what is wrong with her daughter. So I'll tell him."

"Hikaru, I think Haruhi should be the one to tell him."

"She would've done it by now, wouldn't she?" he spat.

Kaoru turned away from his brother's face. He couldn't argue anymore. When Hikaru acts like this, he knows he had lost. There is no way he could convince his brother otherwise. Why he wants to tell Ranka-san he couldn't figure out.

"Hikaru-kun please continue. Tell me what is wrong with her."

"Tamaki-senpai left the country, because of something that happened between the two."

* * *

A/N: i _finally_ finished this chapter... too tired to write more... also don't mind any mistakes... darn christmas shopping... so sleepy... 

reviews/constructive criticism please!


	5. Chapter 5

**-xChapter 5x-**

Haruhi stared at the man across from her and blinked. _Is he serious?_ She immediately looked down at the table where her fingers were twiddling. Traces of anguish as well as hate became apparent in her features. Her twiddling became faster as the seconds progress. After what seems like hours of contemplating, she looked straight at her senpai, who was looking at her curiously. She thought she caught something in his eyes… a little spark perhaps, but it was gone before she could blink.

"Have you thought about our proposal? A trade; you tell me what happens, and the load will be divided equally."

She took a deep breath. "So all I have to do is tell you what happened?"

"Precisely."

"And everything will be cut fifty-fifty all around?"

He nodded.

She took another deep sigh. "Then I've made a decision." She tore her eyes away from her companion, slid her way out of the booth and stood at the edge of the table. "I'd rather stick to the load you gave me then tell you something utterly pointless." She grabbed her purse and walked – nearly stomped out of the restaurant.

-----

Kaoru is at a total loss. Not only was his brother secretly up to something, but for once in their lives, he wasn't part of his scheme. This sense of not knowing what is going on annoys him to the core. This is the first time that he really wanted to just punch his brother to tell him what is going on. He took a sideways glance at his older brother who merely continued to walk down the street. He sighed. _What is going on Hikaru? What exactly are you planning?_

Meanwhile, Hikaru strolled down the street, a little happily; this Kaoru noticed.

"Why are you smirking Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru realized the smile playing on his lips and immediately wiped it off before turning to his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Can you tell me what is going on? You've been keeping something from me, and I want in. And don't you deny it." They momentarily stopped in the middle of the street, Kaoru looking at Hikaru, and Hikaru likewise.

The wind rustled the trees around them as Hikaru deliberated with his decision. He knows full well his brother knows him, and he can't just wiggle his way out with a single remark. He ran a list of pros and cons. One major point on having Kaoru knowing about his plan had to do with his services. The plan he has in mind can be much easier with Kaoru and would be flawlessly executed. Unfortunately, there some secrets that are not meant to be secrets; and his brother is no exception. As much as Kaoru wants to help him be with Haruhi, he still harbors sympathy for Tamaki and wants to Tamaki and Haruhi to settle their bitterness. Kaoru is more emotional, whereas he wasn't. And this will totally ruin the plan.

Hikaru gave a small sigh and continued walking. Kaoru trailed after him, still waiting for an answer. After a few blocks of silence, Hikaru replied with a snort.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked slightly angry and a little confused.

"Your question. You thought I was planning something? You think I'm smart for that kind of stuff?"

"And why not? I mean you did take a pretty long time to give me a reply. Again Hikaru, don't give me any bull. I know you more that anyone else."

"Look, I'm not Kyoya, so I'm not scheming anything."

"Then why did it take you so long to answer?"

"It's calling thinking about 'why did my brother ask a stupid question,'" he retorted sarcastically.

"It wasn't stupid!" Kaoru answered enraged. "I told you Hikaru no bull, and what you said was it! All I want to know is what is going on in that little mind of yours, and I'll help you out!"

"Don't you mean you'll 'probably' help me out?"

"What?! I'll definitely help you out!"

"Kaoru, as much as you know me, I know you just as much; and I know for a fact you wouldn't have the heart to do it."

"…"

"If you want to know what I'm planning, all you have to do is wait."

They walked through the park where the birds were chirping loudly. The sky was clear, the sun clearly visible. As walked pass one tree, it gave a rustle. Two birds came flying out, both flying in the same direction, when one suddenly makes a sharp turn to the right. Kaoru sees ahead of him, his brother turning to the right at the end of the park path.

-----

Haruhi trudged up the stairs to her apartment and continued walking down the landing until she reached her door. She takes out her keys and slowly opened it. A big sigh escaped her lips as soon as she entered her home. All that she can think about is the proposal Kyoya laid out before her; it kept gnawing at her throughout the walk home. The more she thought about those forty percent, the more she felt uneasy. Forty percent is large; and thinking about it now, Tamaki's clients is fairly large, possibly ten times as much as her clients right now. Then, there is their preference of Tamaki. Not only does she have a large clientele, she has to appeal to each and every one of them, or else they'll leave the club. Knowing Kyoya, the consequences is probably money based, which she can only pay back with the arduous labor of hosting.

However, on the bright side, if she does appeal to each one of Tamaki's clients, the debt may be paid sooner then expected. She quickly calculated that if she retains her as their host, she'll be done with her debt by the end of the year. Easy.

"Dad! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, dear," replied her father's cheery voice. She looked up to see her father standing at the doorway to the living room. "So how was your meeting?"

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Did they give you a hard time?"

She started walking towards her father and entered the living room with him trailing. "Let's just say it was surprising." She looked down and on the table she saw two cups somewhat filled with tea. She look at her father quizzically. "Did you have guests?"

"Yea. You know them."

"Who exactly?"

"The twins of course!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru came over? Why?"

"Well, they told me to tell you there will be another meeting on Monday."

"I didn't hear about this."

"Apparently Kyoya forgot to tell you as soon as you left." He shrugged.

Haruhi sighed and walked up to the table. She picked the cups and walked towards the kitchen. She drained the contents and resumed to clean them. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Hmm?"

"Dad, you invited them inside. If it was just to tell me about a meeting, then you could've talked outside."

"Very perceptive."

She lathered the sponge and began to scrub the kitchenware. "Yea. So what was it that you talked about?"

"Are you suspicious of your own father? I'm ashamed you would think such a thing!" He began to feign cry.

She turned on the water and started to rinse. "Dad, please. Today is stressful as it is. I just want something that isn't complicated just this once."

After Ranka's melodramatics, he looked at his daughter seriously. There is no mistaking it, he can't avoid the subject. "Haruhi," he began. "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" She pulled out a dishrag and began to dry the cups.

"I mean, is there something that you're keeping a secret from me?"

She momentarily stopped drying the dish, which Ranka noticed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive dad. There is nothing to talk about."

"Haruhi, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't believe that you are not hiding something."

"…"

"Just tell me what is going on. What happened during your meeting today?"

"Nothing much. Kyoya-senpai just wanted to review my debt," she replied as she opened the cabinet.

"It had to do with Tamaki."

At this, the cup she was holding fell to the floor. The shards of glass broken beneath her feet and she continued to stare at the opened cabinet wide-eyed. "How did you know?" she began slowly.

Ranka sighed. "Haruhi, you seriously don't think I'll believe the act you're putting up."

Haruhi slowly got down to the floor and started to pick up the large pieces of glass and threw them out. "I guess you found out from Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"More or less." He started walking up to where she was crouched as she took out a dustpan and a hand broom. She began sweeping the tiny shards. "Haruhi, why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Not important?"

"Yeah." She picked up the dustpan, walked to the garbage, away from her father and resumed to dump the contents.

"Apparently, this 'not important' business seems to be troubling your mind. You care to tell me what happened?"

"It's really stupid, Dad."

"Haruhi, sometimes the stupidest thing may actually be more important than you think."

She sighed before she turned to her father. "Again, it's really stupid." She began to walk to her room. "We just had a little fight, that's all. And he's being a baby about it."

Ranka stared at his daughter as she reached her door, entered and slowly close it. He knew that there was something with this "little fight" she is not telling and is the cause of Tamaki's departure. _Either way, I'll find out Haruhi._

* * *

A/N: and i am back! sorry for not posting up sooner. i would have put it up about a week ago if it wasn't for dance boot camp i had to go to. _sigh _but it doesn't matter! yay for cookies and chocolate!!! so i'll try to post up the next chapter by the end of the week.

constructive criticism/reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

**xChapter 6x**

The hallways of the Ouran Academy are packed, much like other schools. Teens from left to right are crowding the halls, catching up with friends about the latest gossip around their class, both socially and school-like. Some are talking loudly, while others merely in whispers; either way their voices reverberate through the halls.

Haruhi ran quickly to the third music room as fast as she possibly can. She doesn't want to be late for her first day as the new host; it would be impolite considering her client's previous host was chivalrous. She ran up the stairs and zigzagged her way past oncoming students and teachers. As soon as she got further up the building, there is less traffic. She came to a momentary stop in front of the door to the music room to catch her breath. Running three flights of stairs at breakneck speed really took a toll on her. After steadying her heart and straightening her blazer, she opened the door to be familiarly greeted by rose petals.

"Welcome," the rest of the host club greeted her.

"Relax. It's just me," she replied monotonously.

"Haruhi," the twins sang in unison. "Guess what's our theme?"

She scanned the area. "Knights?"

"So close!" they replied.

"Early 19th century gentry," Kaoru informed. "The Romantic Era."

"You do you know it's not about love or anything," she said. The two just stared at her and she sighed in response. "Forget it you two. If you want to wear those costumes, then it really doesn't matter."

"Ready for the day, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he crept up to her. "If you're not, then the proposal is still up for grabs."

She snapped her head in the direction of the dark haired man. "I'll do just fine, Kyoya-senpai. You don't need to worry about me." She made her way through the decorations to the changing room to change into the costume suited for the atmosphere created by the host club.

-----

"So Haruhi-kun, do you know the whereabouts of Tamaki?" one of the clients, Yui, asked her.

"At the present moment, we don't seem to know." The young lady sighed. Looking at the depressed face of the young girl, quickly added, "However, we have a guess on where he is."

"I see. So he's still missing," another girl stated. She sat back in her seat and took a sip of her tea.

Haruhi looked at the young ladies surrounding her. All of their faces were dejected and had a sense of longing. She put on the best of her smiles and took the tray of sweets. "Would I interest you all in a éclair?" She observed how only a few perked up and grabbed a confection, while the rest continued to drink their tea silently. Haruhi sighed. This is a disaster! There is barely a response from her clients and they don't seem to go for the "natural" type, well at least that is how she has it in her mind. "It seems as though we are in need of some more tea. If you all excuse me," she said rather nervously. She stood from the couch and made her way to the mini "kitchen."

As soon as she closed the door, she let out a big sigh.

"Not as easy as it looks."

She quickly jumped to see Kyoya at the corner, pen and notebook still in hand.

"Kyoya-senpai. I don't think it's necessary for you to sneak up on me."

"I was not sneaking. I was already in this room when you walked in. I merely pronounce my presence." (A/N: i love this line!!! x3)

"Nonetheless, you frightened me." She moved to the counter and opened a cabinet. She moved a couple jars of the instant coffee in order to get the jasmine tea at the back. She quickly took out a couple of leaves and added it to the tea ball. She moved swiftly to the end of the counter in order to get the boiling water, when she realized Kyoya taking the kettle and pouring the boiling water in the teapot. "That isn't necessary, Kyoya-senpai. I could have done it myself."

"Au contraire. You need all the help that you can get."

She added the tea ball in the teapot and replied, "I can safely assume it isn't the tea you're talking about." He smiled. "I'm perfectly capable of handling the clients of Tamaki. The help, especially _yours_ isn't needed." She carefully lifted the tray and started heading towards the door.

"You can't hold out much longer," were the last words she heard before she joined her clientele.

-----

A pair of light brown eyes followed the brunette host to her table. After seeing her sit at her place, he turned back towards the door that she just left. A few moments later, Kyoya exited and sat at the corner table and proceeded to type in his laptop. He seethed. He knows he needs to execute his plan soon or else everything is lost.

-----

_**Elsewhere...**_

A pair of violet eyes stared out of the elegantly curtained window. The sun is slowly dimming as the minutes past. The rosy glow that the sun emanated casts itself unto the flawless porcelain face of the viewer. Across the immaculate lawn, the hustle and bustle of the city lights began their glimmer. One by one, each and every shop slowly turned their lights to attract any late night gathers, and surely there were a lot.

A soft knock snapped the young man from his reverie. "Come in."

An simply dressed woman, though the dress must have been expensive, in her late thirties entered. She carried with her a cream colored, embroidered shawl. She steps inside the room and glances around the area. Her violet eyes meets another pair of violet. "I understand I'm interrupting something important?"

The young man smiled and walked towards the young woman. He circled his arms around her and replied, "It's really not important mother."

"You must understand by now that I know you far better than anyone." She stepped out of his embrace as he let her go. She stared at the face of her son and analyzed his sense of anxiety. "Now what has been troubling you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**xChapter 7x**

The Shadow King isn't oblivious. He knows when something is going to happen. At the present moment, he already knows who and the people involved in this person's plot, but he had little evidence to show or convict this person. His best strategy is to lay low and merely allow this person's dealings to continue, but still keep within watching distance and observe the plot. When the time comes, only then will he reveal himself.

He smiled to himself. _I'll definitely figure it out Hikaru-kun._

-----

_Day three._

Haruhi trudged up the steps towards the hallway leading her to the Host Club. As she walked, she thought of all the strategies that would eventually get the client's attention, but to no avail. Unfortunately, they were overwhelmed with the four-week news that Tamaki left the country without any knowledge and as to when he'll return. This further upset her more. If this reaction continues to occur, there's no way she'll be able to leave the club at the expected time. She hesitated at the door before slowly opening it.

What surprised her was not the lack of rose petals flying her way, but the lack of any commotion inside. The twins, usually bothering one of the members, as of late Hunny-senpai, with their frivolous antics and Hunny-senpai constantly being guarded by Mori-senpai, was separated. Hikaru is looking out of the window while his brother works on a school assignment, no doubt due the following morning. As for Hunny-senpai, he was sound asleep and Mori quietly sipping tea and watching the sleeping form of his cousin. Kyouya, which seemed the strangest of them all, is no where to be seen. Given the time and date correct, it's extremely unusual for the habitually punctual Shadow King. She sighed. _I at least get to have a breather until he shows up._

She lays her books down near one of the couches and walked past the sleeping form of the senior loli-shota, and into the space they use to keep the tea and snacks. She walked to the mini burner, took out a cup and poured in some of the hot water. She quickly took out the instant coffee and continued to add heaps into her cup.

"Leaving the container empty will cost you."

"It wouldn't matter Kyoya-senpai. These things cost far less than anything here. In addition, there are cupboards full of this drink." She stirred her drink until it dissolved. After adding a little cream, she continues to walk past the tall figure of the Shadow King.

"Having a little difficulty with the clients still?"

"It's fine. There's no need for you to intervene."

"I suggest you get their ratings of you higher or else I'll _have_ to intervene." He heads towards the door. "Oh, and if that happens, the projected income I calculated from Tamaki's clients will be added to you debt, so I suggest you try a little harder." He left shortly afterwards.

_Harsh._ Haruhi sighed and drank her coffee in one large gulp. _I need another one._ She turned on her heels and headed towards the cupboard, upset and completely exhausted.

-----

Hikaru, keeping mental note on how Haruhi has been performing lately, grinned. This was all going according to plan. All he had to do was wait a few more days and hopefully the next step will proceed. He really needs to thank Kyoya for giving her a hard time. The more he pushes, the more his plan will work. Unfortunately, this was a double-edged sword for him. Her suffering furthers his need to comfort her, but in doing so, his plan will be in crumble. _Or maybe not._

He walked towards the brunette and seated himself between two other ladies. His presence didn't go unnoticed.

"Hikaru, what brings you here?" Haruhi asked, a little surprised.

He mouthed, "Thought you might need a little help."

She flushed a little bit. Guilt racked her face. She quickly turned around to see if the Shadow King was anywhere in sight. She caught sight of him, catering to a crowd of senior and junior ladies. She breathed a deep sigh. _Good. He's not taking note. _"Thank you," she replied back to the red head.

The job became much easier and some of the ladies liked the combination of the "Natural" and the "Devil." In fact, they wished to designate the both of them the following day and requested this at the end of the Host Club session.

After the last customer left, Haruhi proceeded to bring the tea materials into their "little kitchen." Hikaru followed her suit and began picking up tea cups at the same table as her. Haruhi was astonished by his sudden action, but didn't mind. After all, the designations put on her had took its toll. She picked up the tray and continued into the kitchen, with Hikaru following behind. As she closed the door she thanked him and put the delicate tea cups into the dishwasher.

"Does it still bother you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned on the machine.

"The fact Kyoya-senpai put forty percent to your designations?"

She let out a sigh. "But it really can't be helped. I have to –"

"You don't have to. You could quit if you like," he interrupted, concern filled in his voice.

"But I need to clear my debt. The only way to pay it all back is to have this many designations."

"You don't have to overexert yourself for the sake of paying off what you owe. How about this, I'll pay a small amount for you."

"It's kind of you Hikaru, but I don't want or need any help from anyone. I can handle this on my own."

"Like you'll handle the rift between you and Tamaki?" At this question she froze. "I guessed correctly right?"

She pulled out the extra pastries and saved some for her father. "That's not fair, Hikaru."

"Listen, I don't want you to stress out. You've been barely handling yourself in the classroom and the extensive designations are overwhelming. All I'm asking is for you to take a little breather."

Haruhi looked sincerely up at her friend and smiled. "I thank you for your concern, but I can handle it." She walked over to him and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry anymore." And she exited the room.

Hikaru stood stunned. He moved his hand to the place she kissed him. _Damn. I really want her. And I'll do anything for her. The only way for that to happen to completely sever her ties. _He smiled. _And I know how it'll happen._


	8. Chapter 8

**xChapter 8x**

"Dad I'm home." She quickly put her keys into the little bowl in the kitchen where other assortments of paperclips and her own father's pair of keys. She walked towards the cupboard and took out a kettle. She quickly filled it with water and put it on the stove. Turning towards another cupboard she spotted the figure of her father.

"Drinking too much caffeine is bad for you."

"I just need something to keep me up." She rummaged through the assortment of cans until she found the one she wanted. She opened the lid and was about to pour some mix into her cup when her father held her hand.

"Haruhi, stop with the coffee." She dropped her hand went to turn off the kettle. "I believe this caffeine addiction happened recently?" he continued.

"I can't finish anything anymore," she replied looking at her father as she leaned against the stove.

"Too much homework? Or is there something else?"

"…"

He runs a hand through his hair. "How do you expect me to help you when you're not talking to me?"

"There really isn't a need for me to ask for your help."

"Haruhi, I'm your father. Do you think I don't know what's happening to you?"

After a short silence, she sighed. "It's the Host Club."

"Thank you." He walked over to where she was leaning and ushered her to the living area. They sat across from each other. "So what about the Host Club?"

"They decided to give me a large portion of clients."

"And why is that?"

"Tamaki's clients brought in a large amount of revenue. Without his clients, the Host Club is… well… I can't really say not doing well."

"They don't have the amount of money they once have?"

"Yeah." She sighed before she continued. "Kyoya-senpai came up with a plan to entertain the ladies that once designated Tamaki-senpai. And this plan involved a large amount of clients for each and everyone in the Host Club."

"And these clients are too much for you to handle?"

She shrugs. "I'm trying my best."

"But it's not going so well."

She didn't reply.

"Haruhi, if you're having trouble I know you'll find a way to make everything work. But you have to remember there are times when you can't handle everything and when this happens something has to let go."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Quit the Host Club."

"But Dad, I still need to pay the debt I owe to them."

"Not a problem. I'll give a portion of my income to pay it off."

"You really don't have to. I can pay it off."

"Haruhi, you don't have a job, and as much as I know you want to help me, I suggest you stay to your books." He started to move.

"It's fine. I can make a deal with Kyoya."

"You're completely wiped out, you developed a dependence on coffee and you still continue with your hosting job. I don't know what to do anymore."

Silence filled the apartment. Ranka stood and watched his daughter. Haruhi, meanwhile, ran a string of ideas to get herself out of the predicament her father presented for her. After contemplating for what seem like hours she looked at her father. "How about this. I'll quit the Host Club on the condition that I stay there for a week."

"Why not quit now?"

"I'll give it one more shot. If I can't get the designations that I expect, then I might as well quit." She stood up and started for her room. "As for the debt, I'll find myself a job and pay it off. I don't want you to be spending your money."

-----

"Haruhi, you have to be kidding," Kaoru stated at the cafeteria. "One week?"

The young brunette nodded. She opened her bento and proceeded to eat.

"But one week?"

She nodded. "Yes, one week. No need to reiterate."

"And how much do you owe?"

"I really do not want to calculate right now."

"But Haruhi, won't you miss being a host?"

She put down her chopsticks and turned to her friend. "As much as I'm going to miss the club, I have to quit and pay it off some other way."

"But I still don't understand why quitting has to do anything with your debt."

She tore her eyes from her friend and stared at her quarter-eaten food. "I can't handle it. And I'm not talking about the designations."

"Oh. Let me take a guess, Tamaki?" She nodded. "But there is no need to worry about him. I'm sure he's fine."

"…"

"I'm sure that he's perfectly safe. I doubt anyone would want him to leave without any sort of protection, I mean he is the Suoh heir."

"… But I'm not talking about that only…The fact that the little argument led to everyone into taking more designations than necessary."

"If you're worried about that, then forget about it. We're doing fine."

"But I'm not. I came to this school to pursue my dream of becoming a lawyer. The Host Club got me in a mess and before I didn't mind it. But since his disappearance, everything just crumbled. I can't handle the stress, the designations, and the fact someone can build up my debt if I don't keep Tamaki's clients."

At the mention of debts, Kaoru perked up. "What do you mean when you said that you need to keep Tamaki's designations?"

"Kyoya-senpai calculated the money I should rake in if I keep Tamaki's designations. These designations, in turn, will help me pay off my debt. Unfortunately, it hasn't been going too well and Kyoya-senpai says he'll add the calculated revenue to my debt if I can't keep the designations."

"That's not fair. Why don't you just tell him that?"

"We're talking about Kyoya-senpai here. He'll only increase my debt if I ask him."

"Is there any other way that you'll be able to take out those unnecessary clients?"

"…"

"Haruhi?"

She hesitated before she replied, "Don't think so."

He eyed the girl suspiciously before asking, "Then how about I put in some of my money to lessen the debt?" he suggested.

She looked sincerely at her friend. "Thanks for the offer, but I rather clear it off myself." She closed her unfinished bento. "Well, classes are about to begin. I have to so some last minute studying before the test. Ja ne." She stood and walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

Kaoru watched her as she left. "Did you hear all that Hikaru?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you sad whatsoever?" He turned to his twin. A slight smile covered his face. "Hikaru??"

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!!! i was planning to put the rest of the chapters up, as soon as i finished the entire story. unfortunately as soon as i typed chapter 7, i realized the story is completely out of my control. i have no idea what to write now!!! grrr!!! and i really want to finish (hence my sudden rush in this chapter). SO!! no promises when the next chapter will be up, and believe me, i'm barely scraping up ideas on how to tie with the ending i have planned...


End file.
